Children of the Moon
by WillowSioui
Summary: SethxOC, OCxOC. Carlisle gets a letter from a good friend of his saying that he has died, and that his son will be coming with his pack of werewolves, hiding from Volturi hunters. Ratings may change.
1. Children of the Moon

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight in any way; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, joint-own the OC's and the plot.**

**Plot:**** SethxOC, OCxOC. Carlisle gets a letter from a good friend of his saying that he has died, and that his son will be coming with his pack of werewolves, hiding from Volturi hunters. Ratings may change.**

Carlisle walks around the grounds about his house, re-reading the letter that he had received that morning. The letter has come from one of his closest friends, who just happens to be one of the few living true-blood werewolves alive. The letter implies that if Carlisle is reading it, his friend is now dead, and that his son will be bringing the pack overseas to escape from Volturi hunters. Folding up the letter, Carlisle stops in front of the house, the only light slicing through the night's darkness from the house. He looks towards the forest, and as he stares he becomes lost in the deep shroud of darkness that envelopes it and all within. Carlisle nearly jumps out of his skin as Esme sneaks up from behind, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asks softly, voice somewhat muffled by the fact that she's speaking into his shoulder. Carlisle draws in a deep breath, calming himself.

"One of my oldest friends has just died." He whispers, and then continues before Esme can say anything, "His son will be coming here with his pack." Esme ponders about what he could possibly mean by 'pack', and she tightens her arms around her husband in an attempt to comfort him.

"How soon will they be here?" she whispers. Carlisle looks deep into the forest, once again becoming lost. The darkness seems to move, and a small smile spreads its way across his face.

"Now." Out of the shroud of darkness that the forest supplies walks a pack of wolves. The wolves, unlike the Quileute packs, are the size of normal wolves. They are lead by a great silver wolf, flanked by a tawny wolf and a pure white wolf. There is an array of beige and brown wolves behind them. At the very back of the pack is a black wolf, which slinks close to the ground with its ears flat on its head. Its lips are over its teeth in a silent snarl. Beside a chocolate brown wolf is a pup, cream in colour. Esme looks at them all in surprise, everything clicking together in her mind.

"This isn't what I was expecting." She whispers. Carlisle pulls away from Esme's grasp and walks up to the Alpha wolf. He squats down in front of it, taking the scruff of the4 wolf's neck fondly.

"I am sorry for your loss," he breathes, "my heart bleeds for you." Esme watches the exchange quietly, her surprise swiftly changing into compassion. The silver wolf bends down, hind end in the air. Its stomach touches the ground, and it lays its muzzle in the dirt, a sign of complete trust. As it does so, the black wolf growls deep in its throat a the display, almost disgusted. At this moment, Edward walks out of the house, looking around at all of the wolves in confusion. Carlisle whispers something to the silver wolf, causing its ear to twitch, and all of the wolves turn around and head back into the forest. Carlisle stands up and turns around to look Edward in the eye, and noises start to float out of the forest. The sounds are that of bones snapping, and howls that quickly turn into sickly human screams. After a good quarter of an hour, the wolf pack walk back out of the wooded area, but as completely clothed people.

The alpha is six foot two, and all lean muscle. He has soft brown hair that waves to his shoulders, brushing his lightly tanned skin. His eyes are a striking green. He wears a black leather jacket unzipped with nothing underneath it, and black pants and shoes.

To his right is a young girl of about sixteen. She is small and pale with white-blonde hair that falls straight to mid-back. Her eyes are large, open and crystal blue. They have an innocence about them that is a rare thing to see, especially in someone her age. She is wearing a plain white dress and no shoes.

To the Alpha's left is another woman. Her hair is curly and red, her eyes chocolate brown. She is wearing jeans, heels and a jacket half-buttoned. Underneath the jacket, she is only wearing a black bra which showcases her generous bust.

Another woman comes up, standing a little behind the young, pale girl. This woman looks to be in her early to mid twenties, and has long black ringlets going to just below her shoulders, coupled with deep emerald green eyes. She looks at the blonde girl with a sort of motherly expression on her face.

A man stands a little behind the woman. He has slightly darker skin than most of them, and has black hair and black eyes. He appears to be of Spanish descent. He wears tight, black leather pants and no shirt whatsoever.

Just beside the Spaniard is a young girl, about twelve years old. She looks almost identical to the man, and wears a deep scarlet dress that goes to her ankles and has golden sparkles. Her hair is pin straight and falls to her waist.

Three young boys are a the back of the group, two of them are wrestling. The wrestling pair look almost identical, being twins. One has blue eyes, while the other has brown eyes. They are both of African-American descent, and are both wearing tee-shirts and jeans. One of them had buzzed his hair, while the other keeps it in corn-rows.

The boy in the back of the group stands at six foot even. He has black wavy hair and golden eyes. He is wearing a black jacket with matching shirt, jeans and shoes. He has a dirty, angry, disgusted expression while he stares at the Alpha.

They all walk up to Carlisle, who welcomes them into the house. They all walk in, along with Edward and Esme, and the young pale girl takes the Alpha's jacket, hiding her head inside of it. He looks down and smiles. The black-haired woman puts a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It's alright, (1)_Marie,_ you don't need to be afraid." She has a sweet voice, with an obvious French accent. The girl looks up at the Alpha, who looks at Carlisle as he introduces everyone. The Alpha nods.

"I am Gabriel. This is Hope," he points to the blonde girl, then the French woman, "and that is Michelle. The red-head is Monica, and the Spaniard is Raphael. His daughter is Carmencita. The twins are Elton and Solomon. The boy with the golden eyes is Roan." The Cullen's all nod and greet them. The blonde girl, Hope, pulls Gabriel in front of her. She uses him as a 'shield', and walks up to Jasper. She peeks around Gabriel, and sniffs Jasper, then ducks back behind her 'shield'. Emmett bursts out laughing, and Alice's lips twitch as she fights the urge to laugh.

The French girl, Michelle, smiles softly. The young girl reaches out from behind Gabriel and sniffs Jasper once more. This time, Alice giggles quietly. The girl, Hope, looks up at Gabriel, resting her head on his chest.

"He smells so…good, Gabe." This elicits chuckles from even those of the Cullens who were previously trying not to laugh. Carlisle smiles and shakes his head, then coughs softly.

"Now, I'd like you to know the true nature of out guests," once he realizes that he has complete attention, he continues, "They are werewolves from overseas. Not like the Quileute, though. They are actual _werewolves_."

"Wait, I thought werewolves were extinct." Emmett questions in confusion. Gabriel decides to answer.

"No, there are a few of us. But we are not extinct. Well," he coughs uncomfortably, "not yet, anyways." Once he is done, Carlisle continues.

"I knew Gabriel's father, along with the forefathers of all the rest. We will be housing them here until it is time for them to move on."

Rosalie growls. "You mean we have to share our home with _second_ breed of mutt?" she asks angrily. The young werewolf with the golden eyes growls ominously.

"You'd better watch what you say, blood-sucker, or I'll rip your goddamned throat out!" He bites off the last word of the sentence, his jaw snapping.

Rosalie laughs. "I'd like to see you _try_, mongrel." Roan jumps forwards, crashing into her, teeth snapping. There is spitting dripping from his mouth as his teeth get closer to her face. His growls become roars of rage. Emmett yanks him off of her, throwing him to Gabriel's feet.

"You might want to keep _that_ one on a leash." He tells Gabriel, all traces of humor and kindness gone. Gabriel pulls Roan to his feet, pushing him behind him.

"Enough." He demands, his voice low and steady. Hope squeaks, hiding behind the French werewolf. Michelle turns around and pulls Hope close, stroking her hair and murmuring words of comfort to her. Roan storms out of the house, pushing Elton out of his way in his rage. Both Elton and Solomon follow him, close behind. Gabriel looks at Rosalie with an apologetic expression.

"I am very sorry, Ms. Cullen. I assure you, it won't happen again."

"It better damn well not." She snarls, fixing her hair with Alice's help. Gabriel smirks at her fiery personality, and then smiles warily at Michelle. He then looks at Hope.

"Please, do not be afraid of me."

Michelle looks up at him and keeps Hope close to her body protectively. Hope whispers something in Michelle's ear, then lets go of her and walks over to Gabriel. She smirks softly and wraps her arms around his massive chest. Michelle's eyes never leave the younger girl. Edward steps forwards.

"If I may, I had noticed that one of the members of your pack is completely white. Do your fur coat colors reflect your personalities?"

All the wolves, as well as the Cullens, look straight at Edward, who shrugs.

"That's what the Quileute think. So, who has the white fur?" he looks pointedly at the two young girls.

"What does it matter to you?" Michelle inquires, not entirely unkindly. Edward just smiles.

"Just call it curiosity, milady." Michelle seems surprised by his politeness, and looks at Hope in silent answer to Edward's inquiry. Hope notices Edward staring at her, and hugs Gabriel tighter. This causes the red-haired werewolf, Monica, to snarl quietly. Michelle glares at Monica in warning. Carlisle steps forwards once more.

"There is a spare house a little ways to the north from here. You may use that during your stay, if you'd like to." Gabriel nods a silent thanks, and the remainder of the pack turn and leave. Once they are out of hearing range, and they had found the trio that had left earlier, Raphael looks at Gabriel seriously.

"I do not trust them…"

"We do not need to _trust_ them, Raphael," Michelle states in response, "we simply need to put up with them for a while." Raphael snorts in disgust, drawing his daughter closer to him.

"The last time I _put up_ with those creatures, they killed my wife." Michelle looks at him with sincere regret.

"I know, Raph. But it will only last for a little while. Just enough time for us to recuperate." Gabriel nods his head as they walk towards the direction the spare house is.

"We'll be out of here before we know it. I promise you."

_**Review, please! How do you like the OC pack?**_

_**~ xoxo, Ryuu & LadyTsunade **_


	2. Respect

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Twilight in any way; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, joint-own the OC's and the plot._

_**Plot:**__** SethxOC, OCxOC. Carlisle gets a letter from a good friend of his saying that he has died, and that his son will be coming with his pack of werewolves, hiding from Volturi hunters. Ratings may change.**_

_All of the werewolves settle into the house that had been lent to them by Carlisle Cullen. Everyone chooses rooms that they like, and the room that had been left for Gabriel seems to be the largest. Taking off his jacket and placing it on a chair, Gabriel flops down onto his bed, sighing deeply. Closing his eyes, he falls into a half-sleep. Just as he does so, and as he hears the house calm down as everyone drifts into sleep, he hears the door to his bedroom slowly open. A small figure walks up to his bed, and he can feel pressure as the person crawls onto the bed beside him. Laying beside him, the person rests their head on his bare chest, causing him to open his eyes halfway, looking down. Hope is laying there smiling up at him, her blue eyes sparkling. She is wearing a small white nighty, as she moves so that she is half-laying on him, her head resting on her arms; which are crossed across his chest._

"_Hope? What are you doing here?" Hope shrugs, cuddling up to him. She sighs delicately._

"_I had come here because Monica told me to…She told me to give you something, but it makes no sense." Gabriel blinks a few times, silent. He reaches forwards and brushes her hair behind her ear._

"_What did she…tell you to give me?" Gabriel's voice is wary. Hope smiles, her expression somewhat confused._

"_She told me to give you…well, me." Gabriel groans, and Hope continues, "But that makes no sense. Aren't I already yours?" _

"_In a sense, yes. Now, go to bed, Hope." He smiles at her, and Hope smirks back. She leans up and kisses him softly, Gabriel not responding at all. Standing up, she smiles at him again, leaving the room; remembering to close the door behind her. Gabriel sighs deeply, knowing that the girl meant absolutely nothing by the kiss. The door to his room opens once more, and Gabriel can see Monica, the red-haired werewolf leaning in the doorway. Sitting up, Gabriel runs a hand through his thick hair._

"_What is it, Monica? Is something wrong?" Monica wanders over to him, hips swaying in an over exaggerated manner. She sits beside him, placing a hand on his cheek._

"_You really are a good man, Gabriel. She gives herself to you, and you refuse her in the politest possible manner." Gabriel grabs her hand, placing it in her lap._

"_Monica, why do you keep trying to do this? You know she doesn't understand what you mean when you talk about such things." Monica smiles seductively, giving him a small giggle._

"_That's the fun in it, silly." She leans forwards, taking a deep breath, drawing in his scent. Gabriel freezes, as Monica draws up, placing a hand on his bare chest. Her chocolate eyes meet with his, and she does not look away as she presses her lush lips to his. Gabriel does not react, but instead allows her to slip her arms around her neck. As she slips her tongue between his unresponsive lips, Gabriel places a hand on her tiny waist, pushing her away from him. _

"_Monica…" he states warningly. Monica sighs deeply, and gets off of the bed, walking out of the room. Gabriel covers his face with his hands, and gets off of the bed. He picks up his jacket, and stalks out of his room, walking down the stairs. As he crosses the living room to get to the front door, he notices Raphael sitting in a large armchair by the fireplace. In Raphael's arms in Carmencita, his daughter. She is snuggled up to Raphael, sleeping soundly. Raphael looks up from stroking Carmencita's hair to smile softly at Gabriel._

"_Women problems?" Gabriel laughs with a large smile, and continues out of the house. He walks into the forest, putting his jacket on. As he walks, he can see the lights of the Cullen household through the veil of he trees. Exiting the forest, he stalks over to the house, where he is met by Carlisle. He walks up to the vampire, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Carlisle smiles at him, welcoming him into the house. The two of them walk in, and Gabriel sits on the couch beside Renesme. Renesme look up at him, smiling from ear to ear. Gabriel grins back, then looks at Carlisle; who is surrounded by his family._

"_I just wanted to thank you for what you are doing, Carlisle. I was right in trusting my father's judgment of you." Carlisle smiles softly at the young werewolf, who chuckles as Renesme crawls onto his lap and pats his cheeks. Gabriel places a hand on Renesme's back, making sure that she doesn't fall. Bella flits over to them, picking Renesme up and holding her close. Gabriel stands up, and looks at Carlisle._

"_I don't understand how you keep people together so easily. I have so much more troubles with the pack than my father did…" Carlisle smiles at him, placing a hand on his massive shoulder._

"_You'll get used to it, Gabriel, They __**will**__ learn to respect you." Gabriel nods his thanks, then shakes Renesme's outstretched hand, and walks out of the Cullen residence, and back to the house they are renting him._

_How long will it take until they respect me, though…_

**Review, please! How do you like it? The OC's?**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


End file.
